1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to self-supporting, vertically free-standing display packages for displaying a product. More particularly, the invention relates to a blister pack display package having a preformed product enclosure attached to a paperboard back and provided with an integral support structure to form a vertically free-standing unit.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Numerous packaging concepts are known in the prior art for displaying a variety of products in many different ways. The choice of packaging concept depends greatly upon the ultimate effect which is desired to be presented to the consumer.
This invention relates to those types of situations and products where it is desired to present products to the consumer in a plurality of independent packages, each free-standing vertically on a horizontal support surface. While in some types of packages the vertical support is provided by folded panels of paperboard, this invention pertains to packages in which the support is provided solely by the blister material either itself or in cooperation with the paperboard to which the blister is attached. An example of vertically self-supporting display package utilizing a single paperboard panel (folded so as to have a substantially rectangular frame extending to the same side of a display panel as the product) is shown in a co-pending application entitled "Vertically Self-Supporting Display Package", Ser. No. 934,045, filed Nov. 24, 1986 and assigned to the assignee hereof. This and other such display packages, however, are relatively complex and costly and it is, therefore, an object of this invention to produce a simpler vertically self-supporting blister package which is less costly. It will be understood that the terms "blister" and "blister pack" as used herein mean any one of a variety of plastic materials, usually transparent, that may be molded or vacuum formed to contain a product.
Many prior art, vertically self-supporting blister pack display packages are provided with a supporting structure integrally formed at the bottom of the blister pack. These supporting structures may take the form of one or more bottom, flat surfaces formed into the blister material, the surface or surfaces being sufficiently large to maintain the entire package in a vertical orientation. Examples of these "surface-support" type packages are shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 185,890 (Barton), 250,092 (Schoenfield et al) and 273,277 (Strauss) and in utility U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,244 (Middleton Jr., et al). In packages of this type the vertical orientation of the package is maintained independently of the paperboard back panel to which the blister pack is secured.
Supporting structures may also take the form of one or more foot-type protrusions of the blister material. This construction provides vertical support through the three-point cooperative action between the protrusion(s) and other parts of the package. Examples of "foot-support" type packages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,763 (Stone) and 3,289,830 (Foote).
Both the surface-support and foot-support type packages require additional blister material to form the necessary structure. This increases the complexity and cost of the packages. Even in the relatively simple foot-type packages, the supporting foot and the blister material connecting it to the body of the package must be relatively thick to be strong enough to support the weight of certain products. For products above a certain weight such packages are inappropriate. Additionally, because of the inherent downwardly directed angle of the foot relative to the base of the blister pack in some packages (such as Foote, above), some blister packs do not easily lend themselves to automated display package assembly (i.e. such blister packs cannot be run on automatic equipment because of the reverse draft angle of the foot). Additionally, if the vertical orientation is to be maintained by the cooperative action of the foot and the paperboard back, slight displacements in the positioning of the blister on the paperboard will result in non-vertical packages.
It is another object of this invention to provide a vertically self-supporting display package which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a self-supporting blister package which may be stacked to facilitate automated production of display packages.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a self-supporting display package for displaying a product in a vertical orientation while occupying a minimum amount of shelf space.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a self-supporting display package which is relatively lightweight and offers a positive, relatively rigid vertical support.